


The war we fight for love

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apart, Desire, Endless love - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Marquillo baby, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: The only flaw in Sergio's perfect plan is Raquel. Why?? He would do anything for her since he fell in love! This means that he has violated his first and most important rule since his robbery! In the end, Sergio cannot deny the fact that he really fell head over heels in love with the inspector in charge and does everything possible to get it out of the hands of her former colleaguesThis is  ”unexpected changes”. After the development of the story i’ve decide, that this name is better ;)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. The only flaw in a perfect plan

Tied up, Raquel Murillo sat in the opaque compartment of a police van and stared into totally black... The pretty spanish woman almost laughed. But only almost! Because for a good laugh, the situation was clearly too serious and too crazy!

Two years ago, it was her who captured those who were violating the law and now she was under surveillance in the van, surrounded by her colleagues.

Only when she looked at her former colleagues through the pale light sitting in the opposite of her, she suddenly realize how much her life had changed in the past year.

How much she had changed since falling in love with Sergio. Fully aware that she was betraying the state of Spain, she had finally setteld into the relationship with the criminal.

First she only sat at home, thinking about him, lovesick and heartbleeding, since one year had gone by. Only than, she made up her mind to fly to Palawan and after that she lived her romantic movie dream on this island with Sergio. 

Without that the former inspector want it, a slight smile crossed her face as she inevitably started dreaming and lost herself in her memories of last year. 

There had only been the two of them on this little island which belonged to them: Sergio, herself, her mother her great unbreakable love and of course her daughter Paula, who had found a caring, loving father figure in the "new" man at her mother's side. 

If there was time for them to be alone, they didn't let a moment pass to show the other with all the love what they felt for each other that they needed each other, also that they didn't want to live without each other anymore.

It was not important for any of the three that no one was allowed to know about the connection that existed between the two adults. The presence of the others was enough for them. 

Raquel would have loved to stay in this perfect place forever and defenetly wanted to grow old with Sergio. It didn't matter to her that she was his first real love and the sometimes didn't know how to confess his love to her, or that they first started it slowly when it got intimate. She even find it cute, that he blushed every time she got naked for him, still whispering sweet nothings in her ear, even though he already won her over completely. She didn't mind, that he didn't really took her for granted, even after two years of relationship. 

Neither did she mind that he needed small impulses from her to become romantic. What counted for them were this little moments in which the grait love between them was reflected. For example, long evenings on the beach or a summer night while they cuddled up in the hammock on the terrace without even thinking about tomorrow. Or maybe it was just an afternoon that they spend with her demented mother and her little daughter. Perhaps they would have decided to have a child together who makes their immense happiness even more perfect.

It was more than crystal clear that Sergio's "Urge to help" as well as in publicly expressing her emotions crossed her unspoken plans. She wouldn't have known how to tell Sergio that she wanted a child from him anyway. 

That she wanted to add another loved member to her family and couldn't imagine a more wonderful thought than to grow old with him on the island as husband and wife with their little family. She just could imagine which reaction would follow. 

The only thing she knew was that she had to get out of this police van. And she didn't even had a proper answer to that.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the brunette beauty when a dull ache on her stomach, probably caused by the road, finally pulled her back from her daydreams into reality, causing her to look confused.

She slowly collected her thoughts again, realizing that she was sitting in a police van driving through the forest in which she had tried to hide first from her negotiators. 

The confusion of her colleagues, apparently even Suarez, who had tied her up, immediately subsided when she realized that she was now one of the bad guys. 

However, Raquel was no longer sure about what was bad and what was good. Could someone really be bad if he was a tender and courteous lover, friend, partner, protector and loving father for her daughter? 

She had chosen Sergio over all the other mens, despite all the consequences. Her only longing was to be close to him and to experience his grait affection and love for her.

" Never seen a woman before eeh?" Raquel blurted out angry, when she noticed Suarez was looking at her body up and down and his worried look made her feel unsecure.

" No need to snap at me Murillo! You would probably look the same way, if you stood in front of you now! you are totally white..." Suarez defended himself, but fell silent after that. He really didn't want to argue with that treator and criminal bride...

"Are you feeling well, Raquel?" Àngel asked worried, using her Name, instead of her surname, which made him the second cop who looked up and down at her with a worried look. 

"I'm fine. Don't need to worry ... And my name is Lisboa! For the both of you! " the spanish woman replied almost dryly, with a mocking undertone, and wanted to play strong, which completely failed, because the stomach cramps were now mixed with the unbearable urge to throw up so that she couldn't hold it back and throw up right in front of Suarez with a loud gagging.

The whole thing happened so quickly that the Raquel didn't even have time to hold her hair out of her face so that she was finally glad, that Àncel held it, so that it stayed clean. 

Completely weak and with a strong dizziness, she sank back against the wall and closed her eyes briefly with deep breaths.

"Damn it! Why now! I didn't supposed to...Suarez ... Àngel I am ..." the otherwise fiery woman wanted to apologize in a trembling and broken voice, but Àngel immediately interrupted her apology. 

"You are not sorry at all Raquel ... God, What's with you? You are totally white! And you are trembling!" he saied worried and moved a little closer to the former inspector to wrap her in a warm blanked and to warm her up a little bit.

" I'm cold!!"she brough over her lips wispering before wrapping the blanket closer around her and slumping against the driver's seat. "All right ... Raquel you need help! And you need it immediately! Tell me... What happened?" Àngel turned to his former friend in dismay while Suarez informed the driver that he should change and drive to the nearest hospital instead of the police station.

"I have no idea... The only thing I know is that I have had these abdominal cramps for a long time!" She admitted with her eyes closed before leaning back on the bench and still appearing completely weak.

"Raquel. .. I'm still here ... Can you hear me? Please tell me you're alive! " she suddenly received the signal from Sergio who wanted to make sure that she was alive, his voice suddenly echoing through the back of the police car.

"Professor? Here Suarez ... I'm sorry ... But ..." her colleague began in a calm voice and pretended to mourn the death of his former colleague and grinned at the same time because he believed to know through wich hell the man on the other end of the line was going through right now. 

"Suarez ... No! You won't ... He should know that I ..." the pretty brunette started trembling when she saw through her colleague's tactics, but fell silent again the moment she noticed that his hand was on the gun.

Her desperate gaze was on Angel, because she felt that, although she switched sides, he didn't hate her completely. 

" Please ... Àngel!" she whispered and took all her courage to make as much noise as it was possible for her, but noticed at the last moment that Suarez had already ended the conversation, which caused her to be quiet again. 

"So you are supposed to play the game that way... well, if that is the case, you can't be so sick by now. Then we don't have to take you to the hospital and we can interrogate you right away!" the officer sneered and was about to order the change of direction when he was held back by Àngel, who stood up for his former friend and convinced his colleague again that Raquel indeed need medical help.

"Suarez ... you drive to the hospital with her ... Did you understand! I don't know what's with Raquel, but she needs help! Did you really think she'll surrender without defending herself? She was a police officer and has learned to defend itself and to stand up for her rights! "he explained to his colleague and stood in front of the ex-inspectora to protect them if necessary and to use the weapon for her.

" Let go of the weapon Àngel! I got it! She'll be taken to the hospital! However, the criminal bride would do better if she respected the police! " He addressed the former policewoman with the last phrase and deliberately chose his derogatory words to annoy and test his former colleague. 

I am not engaged ... And if it would be the case it's none of your buissness"she started in a trembling, angry voice, but got stopped by threatening gestures from her former colleague.

From that moment on Raquel's lips trembled suspiciously with anger but she could still control herself to be quiet all the way to the hospital.


	2. Friendship

“Out!" was the only thing she heard from Suarez and followed his demands without thinking twice. Raquel walked slowly and took Àngel's arm to be safe, because she struggled a little without support.

When he saw his best friend leaning into his arms that helpless, Angel made a decision. He would do anything to let her recover well! And to let her recover she needs her partner and soiulmate "el profesor". And he will get in touch with him. No matter whether it would have consequences for him or not. 

" Carefully! You will get medicinal help now! Don't worry." he calmed her down and managed to activate the her communicate system, that he had confiscated on the bus without letting Suarez see it.

"I hope everything is ok! I'm worried Àngel! I can't get sick by now!" the woman at his side replied worried about herself, doing what the policeman had hoped for. She showed her partner that she was alive without knowing that she was doing it and especially without attracting attention.

Slowly, the police officer entered the building with the weakened ex-inspector to register her and wait for medical help with her. As soon as the pretty woman had sat down, she started to move around nervous in her chair and stared alarmed in all directions. This was the point in which the slightly taller man had encourage her so that she could calm down a bit.

"You will be better soon! Trust me! Try to relax a bit! You are alone with me ... And Sergio ... He knows!" Angel smiled and fished Raquel's walky talky out of his jacket pocket to show her that it was on.

"Sergio knows I am alive?" Raquel asked her former friend and colleague gently and overwhelmed before hugging him tightly, showing him all of her joy. "Yes, he knows that you are alive ... Also that you are in the hospital of Sevilla and that he can visit you, because I'm trying to distract Suarez and the others!" He promised her and ended the conversation before Sergio could even make a noise, since it was already too risky to tell him Raquel's location. 

"Raquel ... Everything ok?" asked Angel, worried when he gave her the walky talky in her hands again and actually believed he had done everything right with his action but looked into a petrified face with an unreadable look.

"Even though you have always loved me and hate me for my decision to go with Sergio and the fact, that I switched sides ...you still help us?" was all that the ex-inspector got over her lips while she put the walky talky back in her pocket, but looked into Àngels eyes with the same impenetrable expression.

"Yes! Because you are my best friend! And friends help each other! Especially in bad times!" he whispered seriously but with a smile and took her in his arms gently, as she snuggled into his chest crying but overwhelmed, while she thanked him for his actions several times. 

With a sad heart, Àngel had to push her appruptly away again after a few seconds and pray that nobody had seen them. She was theoretically a prisoner and they were not allowed to have any emotional relationship with each other. "Raquel Murillo?" a young woman made herself clear to them that she was looking after the pretty spanish brunette. "Yes" was all that Raquel replied to the woman as she automatically got up and returned the woman's handshake. 

" Follow me, please!" the woman said with a gentle smile and wanted to offer her help first, as Raquel nearly got to her knees a second time, because of her stomach ache, but immediately noticed that the woman was accompanied by the police and distanced herself a little from her, so that the support finally came from Àngel, who wrapped his arms protective about her body. 

They followed the younger woman in silence through the corridors of the hospital until she stopped and asked her to wait here. "You will be called shortly." was all that left her lips before she moved away from the two as quickly as possible and appeared to be afraid of Raquel, or stood by her side and feared Angel.

“It feels strange that I am now the one who get skeptical glances and who cannot be trusted! I thought that I always did the right thing for society. I made sure that everything was right and orderly! But with the decision to go with Sergio last year I violated my own resolutions and yet I'm happier than ever! "Raquel sighed and only realized that she was called when Àngel helped her to her feet and went to the room with her.

"I can’t see anything about it now... that you are happy! "her friend stated dryly and continued walking next to her until they were standing in front of the doctor.

The look the pretty woman gave him made it clear to him that he should now rather leave silly words and that they would discuss this topic later. 

“Raquel Murillo!" she introduced herself with a smile and followed the doctor's gestures to sit on the bed while he forced Àngel to leave the room.


	3. Attempted Extortion

“No” was all what left Raquels lips, when she realized, that her best friend was about to leave her alone with the doctor, while she looked in Àngels eyes and reached a hand out to his arm, to make the two men clear, that she want him  
at her side.

“ I want him to stay.” the tall woman repeated again and took the hand of the spanish police man to underline her words. 

While she had spoken, her free hand rested automaticly at her tummy because her stomach ache didn’t got away since  
she left the police van. It only got stronger and caused her to close her eyes. 

Slighly skeptical the man in front of them sat down again and set his focus on Raquel again. “ Please explain, what you had observed.... what felt different in your body the past few days?” the man asked straigh away to be able to help the woman in front of him as fast as possible. 

He has his doubts, but was unsecure about it. Her face was white and she looked very tired and exhaused. She was very thin and weak and has strong stomach ache and as exhaused as she lookes, she’d already trown up once. 

He don’t know whats happend to her before she got here, but he was sure it didn’t become her well. If his doubts were right, the woman in front of him was expecting a child and was in the mittle of the first months of her pregnancy, where these symtomes are perfectly normal. 

“ I don’t know where to start... i observed things since more or less four weeks. It all stated with trowing up three or four times a day, suddenly dizzieness and my whole body felt exhaused and weak. Of course i had very much stress in the last three days and that made things even worser...”she started to tell the man with slighly fear in her voice about her recurring abdominal pain and weakness, while she was squeezing Àngels Hand tight. 

If she was honest she wanted nothing more than Sergio by her side, to be with him... to squeeze his hand in fear about her health and to have his calm voice to realax a little bit. 

"Sorry to interrupt you ... But you just explained that you have abdominal pain every now and then and that you felt weak and sick? And I see you are between 30 and 40 years old ..." repeated the doctor what she sayed, while looking at Raquel as if his doubts had confirmed themselfes. She was pregnant! Heavily pregnant in the second month. But perfectly healthy. 

"Exactly ... Wait ... Do you want to say that..." began the otherwise so confident spanish woman suddenly in a voice full of wonder, before getting up aprupptly without paying attention to Àngel and the doctor. Fast, she started to make circles in the room and started talking like a waterfall. "I'm so stupid ... Why didn't I notice it earlier! I mean, we didn't actually prevent it ... but I already have a daugter! I should have known it better! ". 

Raquel suddenly stopped so that she could listen to the doctor again and turned to him about what, firstly, made her almost lose her grip, and secondly, let her hair hit her face before continuing.

" Am I expecting a child!" she blurted out the fact of which she suddenly became aware of and brushed her hair back with an unreadable facial expression, not knowing at the moment whether she should be happy or not. She didn’t even want to look at Àngels face behind her. 

"According to your Description, it’s the only logical conclusion. Do you want to take a test?" the man asked the North Spaniard calmly and carefully, while trying to calm his patient down a little. "No... Well ... then at least I am certain!" sayed Raquel almost silently and sat down next to Àngel again not facing his eyes. 

“ Here you are... the toilette is right over there!” the doctor explained and gave Raquel a pregnancy test. 

The spanish woman looked up to the doctor for a moment and quickly took the test in her hand before she disappeared into the Toilette and made the test before nervously getting dressed and stepped into the room again and handelt the test to the doctor

"Calm down a bit! You know ... I think the best thing is if you take a seat in the waiting room and just rest a few minutes” he suggested and accompanied his patient, almost a little worried, before closing the door behind him. 

Lisboa ... here Palermo ...do you hear me?" it suddenly came out of her pocket from Raquels jacket as she was walking out of the the room, so she quickly picked up the device and gave feedback to the head of her gang in the National Bank of Spain.

"Palermo ... Lisboa ... I‘m alive! The professor knows!" She sayed to her "colleague and just clear and then ended the conversation as she sat down because it was actually too dangerous to talk.

"Raquel ... How are you now after that whole thing? "was the first thing Àngel asked, while his eyes were no less worried than his voice and gently took a hand from the Spaniard and pulled her on the chair. 

This gesture from her friend was too much for the otherwise strong woman, so that she finally let her tears flow down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do! I don’t know how to face this alone... without Sergio!” she wispered and was about to start explaining everything to Àngel when she discovered, to her own horror, her sister and ex-husband at the other end of the aisle, who went right to Ángel and her. 

As if petrified, Raquel stiffend in her friends arms and slowly released them so that she faced her ex and her sister and it looked like each of the three was waiting for the situation develope. 

" What the hell are you doing here! "Was the first thing to leave Raquel's lips dangerously sharp and fixed the eyes of her ex-husband with displeasure.  
Her sister was at the Moment.

"I'm on vacation in Sevilla with Carla and we heard about your arrest and that they took you to the hospital. All we want to know is whether you're okay." he said and tried to stay calm. For a reason Raquel don‘t know he even want to create a basis of trust between himself and her. 

"My health dosen‘t have to interest you ... So what do you want?" repeated Raquel confidently and still looked him straight in the eye. 

"Raquel ... Come back ... This is not you! You are honest self confident and you are fighting for the rights of the state. You are a police woman Raquel ... a Inspectora! The affair with the professor ... It was definitely a nice interlude and I also understand that you longed for a new love! But he is clearly not the right one for you!" he spoke his thoughts out loud and dared to take another step towards his former wife. 

Raquel did the same out of reflex, so that they suddenly stood very close to each other, but she could still saw her sister's approving nod, which only made her angrier.

"Oh and of course you know who suits me right? You... the perfect husband... Who...“ she stopped and looked in her sisters direction. „ Carla? Would you mind, leaving us alone for a minute?“ Raquel asked friendly and grabbed Albertos upper arm, while twisting it fast so that she was in charge. In the corner of her eyes she saw Àngel following them, for her and a little bit for Albertos savety 

„ Ouch? What for Raquel?“ he gasped slighly and gave her his full attention again.

„ Because I don‘t want to hurt my little sister, by telling her the truth about her partner!... I'm explaining it to you just one time Alberto. Sergio was good to me from the start until now. Loving ... Gentle and tender. He is my friend, companion and my partner! My soulmate. But the most important thing is that he is a good father for Paula. Maybe the best! He was always serious! I am sure he tears the country apart to find us again! But you ... you ... you are nothing more than the asshole that mistreated me and wanted to take my daughter away from me!"

Forwards the end she was suddenly caught up by the events of the past, which caused her voice to be injured and deadly serious.

" Raquel ... I am sorry. I should never have been palpable. And that Paula belongs to her mother and not to her aunt, that you take good care of her .... I know that! Please forgive me ... "he started, but was immediately interrupted by his ex wife.

„ I don‘t give a single fuck about your excuse! I have forgiven you a long and multible times before Alberto. Just fuck off“ she hissed to him at the end and let go of him again. 

„ 30 years if you don‘t cooperate... 0 if you do... you could see Paula and Marìvi again and take care of them... otherwise i would have to raise my daughter by myself! Don‘t say i haven‘t tried it!“ Alberto offered her calmly and walked away from Raquel again. 

„I have to go to go now! And when I'm here again Then I expect you to be gone! "she hissed to Alberto with a icy voice before turning around and left the the room followed by Àngel.

She hadn‘t even shut the door behind them, as Raquel leaned against a wall and let her body tremble with anger and fear. 

Her face was completly wet from her silent tears and her eyes were full of disbelive. Since when, in this three years had she gotten that weak again, that she let Alberto blackmailing her? 

Without words she let herself sink into Àngels strong Arms again and let all her emotions flow. But even this wouldn‘ t last forever. Deep inside she feels that she needs Sergio. Her Sergio, who would never leave her alone and would stand by her side. No matter what happed. She just can‘t betray him... But in the other Hand Paula and Marìvi do need her! They were her family... as much... maby even a little more than Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am searching for a proper name of my story... if someone has a good idea i am completly open to it. Just write it into the comments ;)


	4. Taking the lead / Tango libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i had to thank a specific person, i met on Tumblr (Travel with pads) who encouraged me to write a capter and also brough me the idea, for the dream describe later. 
> 
> And SECOND: A grait hug to all my readers and the one who left refiews... you are the best! Love you all!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy the following part as much as I do... 
> 
> Stay healty!!

Sergio exhaled heavily. His legs carried him out of the danger zone, because the last thing what he want was to get caugh.He didn‘t really had to think much while he was running. 

Because of that, his thoughs went to Suarez and the fact that he had shot his angle. With a certain delay, but he had shot! Twice ... next to the love of his life ... 

This ashole had dared to fake his girlfriends dead, to fake her dead.The dead of his one and only! The death of the woman who had shown him that he was allowed to loose control. To do unexpected things.

Like laughing, letting himself and his body go or making love to someone.

She taught him that it was good and right to desire someone. To desire her!

The police were just about to take this woman from him who had made a colorful life of his existence ... This woman, his everything... 

Her own colleagues had faked her death in cold blood without even blinking with an eye. 

The spanish man finally sank against the next tree with soft knees and slid down to the ground.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks and made it difficult to see when he looked back several times and tried to gain back the control of the situation. 

He couldn't find any police officers who could possible follow him and that was the most important thing at the moment. 

For a moment he allowed his thoughts to wander and get frustrated when he realised that they went to Raquel immediately and made him forget the entire world around him. Barely a second later his eyes opened again, pulling out his Walky Talky just to contact Palermo in the bank. 

"Professor here is Stockholm ... We shot the car! It went up in flames! Tokyo is weakened and Nairobi loses more blood every second ...Please Help us ... Now!" The otherwise lively spanish woman answerd the call and started to shout, to the unstable man and had to take a deep breath, because she was getting too emotional.

" You said it would be almost impossible to get out of the bank ... but you also said that you had a plan ... get us out of here!" she pleaded him through the phone and only reaped silence. 

Everything in Sergio had contracted at that moment. He want to do anything which was possible to help them, but he couldn't forget his girlfriend's voice, full of fear but strong. 

"I don't know where the professor is ... I don't know!" Raquel's pleading words smuggled back into his thoughts and made everything else irrelevant. He had to get her out of whereever she was now! He just had to! 

"Professor ... I know they killed Raquel. But damn, you have to help the living! That's my last word!" sayed Monica's loud and got his attention again. 

"Monika I ..." he wanted to answer the young mother by adressing her by her birth name and declared to her that he understood her and would help them as much as he tried to get Raquel out of the clutches of her former colleagues, but she had already hung up. 

Her request was clear and strickt. He was supposed to ensure that the entire team came out of the bank healty. 

He had promised that at the very beginning. In the beginning, when they were in the secure walls of the Sicilian monastery and laughed at its first rule "no personal relationships", while Raquel just gave him a „ Seriously?" look. 

The same evening she made it clear to him that he couldn't live without her and that they needed each other, but also that her intimacies were like the air to breath for each other. 

For fucks sake... how was it even possible that he ever, for his whole life, fell for a woman like that! They were so in love! So madly madly in love!!!

Already at the thought of never being able to bury his hands in her brunette thick long hair, his stomach had turned. 

Never to be able to feel her lips on his again or to show her how strong his feelings were for her would have been torture for him. 

And now! Now, from one second to the next, his pink world had turned into hell from which he could only crawl out alone. 

He also had a quest. He was the leader of an entire operation that was just about to fail, with the bitter taste that it also claimed human lifes. It was his job to prevent both! Raquel and the others... 

"Monica ... I'll save you! I promise! Tell the others!" he was serious now and had reconnected with the people inside the bank. "Thanks Professor .... Over and out!"she said to her boss and let the connection break shortly afterwards.

Raquel's view:

Without power, she was leaning against Àngel and allowed her to colapse in his body. 

She just wanted to enjoy a moment of calmness that remained until she returned to the harsh reality in wich she would be thrown back shortly after that. 

The reality in which she was a prisoner of the state and a highly criminal. "I'm so damn tired Angel… so fucking tired!" she only managed to mutter, as all the rush of extasy had been too much for her body, which had been under preasure for days, and he was showing this in the form of exhaustion. 

He didn't even have a chance to keep her awake when she drifted into a peaceful sleep...

Cut Dream Beginning 

Raquel stood lost in thoughts, only wearing a light summer dress, which showed much of her back, in the garden of the monastery and looked at the colorful flowers there. 

The strong evening sun illuminated the burnt-out, green, slightly brown gras, which warmed her bare soles even at this late hour, and light up the area around her with an orange touch, so that the whole garden looked romantic. 

At first quiet and then getting louder, the tunes of a tango suddenly floated to her ears and without that she really realized it, her lips formed a liberated smile.

Sergio hadn't given up their secret little passion just because they are back with the whole group and not alone on a desert island near Palawan.

Slowly and almost waiting, she took the first long grazile step backwards, with the warm, slighly burned grass under her naked feets and waited to see if Sergio would accomodate to her.

As she expected, her body was slowly lifted up by a strong arm with the next long step that she aimed backwards. 

She closed her eyes as she felt his bare torso against her naked back while she got turned and enjoyed the trust and confidence that connected her with her boyfriend and partner when she was in his arms. 

He put her down again with elegance and tuned her body to him apassionate at the same moment so that they could look each other in the eyes. They instantly lost themselves in the glitter of their eyes and began to move together as if they had done it for a eternity, not just for a jear. 

Their movements were apassionate, gentle, but also acurate and with a high body control, which turned both of them on even more. 

"Why didn't you want to dance with the others this afternoon to „ Maria,mi vida, mi amor?“ I already thought you didn't want to dance with me while we were here, among people!" it came immediately over her lips but could hardly break the eye contact, because his eyes darkened with desire made her crazy and brought the flame of lust deep inside her to life. 

With a racing heart she concentrated on her steps again, which was already partially automated, so that her focus drifted to Sergio's hands again, which he had already buried in her open, thick, brunette hair while spinning her around apassionatly, only to press her body to his again, in the next second, because he can't stand to be apart of her now 

"That I know how to tango ... Is a secret that only you‘re allowed to know mi amor!" he wisperd with a deep voice and a big time delay and deliberately touched her sensitiv spot trough her slip with his knee with his next step, causing the fiery woman to gasp in surprise as she immediately followed his passionate movement, but closed her eyes, burying her head in the curve of his right neck and simply relieving herself of the passion floated between them while burring her hands in his hair. 

"Sounds interesting ... show me more!" she murmured excitedly but at the same time relaxed against the skin of his neck and enjoyed the determination, passion and the slight arrogance , to take the lead, that he was showing in their evening interludes. 

Now she slighly drove forwards with her leg with a long lunge and touched his middle with her knee. The real purpose of this step forward was to regain control of the dance, which her partner did not allow and which certainly pushed her backwards. 

"With pleasure señora ..." he wispered, his voice full of desire, in her ear and closed his eyes for a moment with excitement, which Raquel could tell from the fact that he already tensed down there. 

As a flowing unit, both stopped and, like every evening wich started with dancing tango and ended up making love to each other, tried to resist and continue to dance, but ended to lie on top of each other quickly. 

Their lips met fast, urgend and hotly and a little later their tongues began to fight the sweetest fight.

Without loosing time they began to shred their clothes off until they were completely naked. It did not mind to them at the moment that they could be seen or that monks could still be awake at this late hour. 

Almost according to the motto, that neither of them had anything to hide. 

The rough grass scratched Raquel's back as she tried to spin them around so that she could lie on Sergios body, which he prevented with a certain and low "Tonight I'm on top". 

Soft gasps and satisfied sights as well as moans filled the warm, almost sticky, clear summer night when they kissed intensely again and indulged each other. 

Sergio carefully checked if Raquel was ready for him and could not suppress a satisfied grumble when he realized how wet she was already for him, so that he entered her with one swift trust and began to move passionately in her. 

The surprised groan, what was the answer to the fast and passionate rhythm,was just kissed away by him so that the „We haven’t set me on... "floated away in a loud moan and an" Fuck..... What the... Sergio I think I can't hadle it any more ... I am com... I am coming". 

The pretty spanish woman stretched her lower body out to him more needy and gasped, groaned and moaned again and again, as she clung her legs around his body, which also drove him crazy and brought him closer to the sweet end, or as the French used to say, "the little death." 

One last time he penetrated into his girlfriend even more intensely and placed his hand on the exactly right spot between her legs. That was the last little thing that both of them had needed to reach their orgasim together 

"Oh God yes.. more...harder... yes...yes... Fuck... yes...Sergio. .. "the fiery spanish woman screamed without inhibitions and buried her head in his shoulder and digged her fingernales in the warm flesh of his his back, for sure leaving markes on him, as they enjoyed the waves of orgasm together. 

" You see... that's the reason why only you know that I know how to tango!" he almost wispered softly in her ear, as they lay on the warm earth, their sweaty, naked bodys conected, while they had closed their eyes in awe, so that they are able to enjoy the aftermath of this exploding experidence. 

" I wouldn't have wanted it any other way!" was her only rispose, bevor she snugged her head even more into his bare cest and enjoyed the smell of him immensly, knowing, that he would always be hers for this nights. 

Cut dream end 

"Raquel ... hey wake up ... everything is fine!" wispered Angel when she opened her eyes in confusion and found out in discomfort that she had moved while she was dreaming. "Did I say anything?" she asked immediately and blushed like a tomato, but it went away when Àngel said no, with shaking his head. 

That evening she had ralised Monica, who had looked at her from a window with her eyebrow raised and she did not understand her first and did not want to ask, because she was embarrassed to have been observed in the end. 

It was only when she thought about it jet that she realized that Monica had asked her without words if they had set Raquel on birth control. And that was actually not the case that night. 

Both, she and Sergio had been too driven by their feelings. This could only mean that this was the evening she gave her little miracle a live. She was clearly and heavily pregnant.

„ We love you to the moon and back my little one!“ escaped her lips trough a wisper, while she placed a hand gently on her tummy and stroke it with tender movements. 

A silent tear escaped her eyes and she closed her eye lids, after she looked down on her with ecitement. 

She would be a mother again. And she didn‘t have to deny it. And if she was honest, she didn't want to deny it anymore! This was Sergios and her little secret. 

And the more she though about it, the more she think, that he would actually be over the moon when he found out.


	5. Captured

"Raquel Murillo?" was everything they sayed though the hospital department loudspeaker, so that Raquel and Àngel recognised it, that it was their turn to went to the doctor again.

"Come on, Raquel ..." Angel encouraged Raquel immediately and helped the petite woman up, so that she finally leaned against the policeman and went back to the consulting room. 

Without a word, she followed him and was about to enter the room, almost lost in thought, when in the corner of her eye she saw a person in an armchair who seemed familiar, but was actually supposed to be dead.

At first she didn't know of whom the person reminded her and wanted to sue her subconscious mind that she remembered a person who was dead. A dead person could no longer be among them!

"Señora Murillo ... How are you now?" The doctor brought his patient gently back to reality and asked her to take a seat. 

"I'm afraid that's what i'll see now!" Raquel smiled unsecure and flipped over her legs out of habit, while she fixed her hair with a pencil and looked at her doctor. 

"It's positive! You are pregnant!" He now disclosed the result to her and passed the test to Raquel, not knowing how the woman in front of him would react. 

He had already noticed that she couldn't identify with the thought of carrying a small child in her. He didn't know why and it was none of his business. 

Even though he was a courous man and watched his patient closely, how her Reaktion may be. 

"I'm pregnant! I'm having a child!" the pretty spanish woman whispered almost silently but cautiously and although she had been aware of this fact since her dream, she was overwhelmed again and it took the language away from her, so that in the end she simply gripped the test tightly with her fingers as if someone could snatch it from her.

She didn't realized Àngel next to her anymore, who gently wrapped his hands around her waist to support and calm her. 

All her thoughts were now at herself and Sergio and at the little miracle which they had given life and which now grew up in her. 

She didn't know how to react or what to feel.

What if Sergio didn't want her little one? What if he was frightened about becoming a good father for their unborn? She was his first real love and he had no experience in this area. Not even at having a family. Step by step, she had been able to show him how he could be a good father for Paula. But her daughter was 11 now and this little miracle in her tummy would grow up with Sergio as his father from his day of birth. 

What if she didn't survive the attack or suffered a serious gunshot wound in the stomach and her child would loose her child because of it? 

Neither Sergio or she would forgive herself! What happen to their relationship then? Would it break? 

"Think positive Raquel!" she hissed to herself and then put a hand on her stomach with a big smile. 

They would survive and she would take Sergios fear from the unknown again. They would be damned if they would not be the best parents in the world! 

" We're going to be parents!" Raquel repeated what he had just said, overwhelmed and with joy on her face, so that she could no longer hold back the big grin and hugged the doctor with a liberated laugh. 

"Calm ... calm..." said the man, smiling and returning the hug briefly before loosening himself from his patient and waiting for her to sit down again. 

"I would like to keep you here for a few days. You are visibly weakened and under-nourished for a pregnant woman! What you need now is rest. You have to give your body the chance for you and your little child to gather the strength you need! " the doctor said with a friendly smile, which immediately jumped over to the fiery spanish woman, who had put her hand back on her stomach and stroked it gently now. 

He explained Raquel quickly how she will get to her room and which nurse she had report to, before he held out his hand to the woman in front of him, said goodbye and accompanied her to the door.

To her own relief, she saw neither Alberto nor her sister, which calmed her nerves but did not alleviate the tiredness, which made her more than happy when she was finally in her room that she had to share with two other women. Raquel could not see what they looked like, because halfway up to the room, her colleagues Elena and Candela from the high-security prison had joined her and Angel and advised her completely shielded the room, with the only view of the bed that she was entitled to. 

At first she just wanted to throw herself on it in her soiled and sweaty clothes and indulge in her tiredness, but at the last moment changed her mind and decided to take a shower.

"I am pregnant and had a circulatory breakdown in the car, which of course is related to the stress of the past few days and was ultimately triggered by the escape and light malnutrition! You won't hear more from me and there is nothing more to know! However I'll shower now! And that will happen without anyone watching me! " she made it clear to her ex-colleagues and left without thinking about the consequences that would arise for her.

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she pulled her clothes from her body with a fastened breath. The communication with Sergio was over. She knew Elena and Candela and would have to be very stupid to do something behind her back. 

Almost calming the warm water ran over her shoulders and despite the knowledge of being controlled her body relaxed. She just couldn't lose her head now. What her boyfriend could do, she was also able to to! She had to start doing risky things and making plans by herself. The only problem that she had right now was that she was alone.

She had no back mens to help her execute the plan.

"What took so long Murillo ... did you fall again or something?" shouted one of her guards, it was definitely Candela, into the bathroom and let Raquel end the showering experience and answered with a simple sharp "No" while quickly putting on her robe to go back to her former colleagues.

When Raquel closed the door behind her and looked at Àngel, she suddenly remembered that she had to convince Àngel, so that he was helping her to cover her! 

Nevertheless, she had to wait and decided to give her body some rest. 

Without further words, she lay down on the soft, warm bed and let her thoughts wander until she fell asleep again.

  


Later in the afternoon 

Raquel didn't know how long she had slept. The only thing she noticed as soon as she opened her eyes was that she was rested and hungry. 

And that was a very good sign. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and immediately noticed Àngel as she turned to his side, which apparently had not left her.

"Hey ... slept well? .. How are you?" was all that came immediately over Àngels lips as he gently stroked her upper arm and looked at her with a warm eyes. 

"I'm hungry! And I want to speak to Sergio. But I am also aware of that neither Elena nor Candela will allow me to do that ..." Raquel sighed and looked up at her friend. 

As she spoke, she grabbed a dry bread and swallowed it down more poorly than right, still looking at her good friend with beading eyes.

"If I am right ... If I pay attention and walk along the window ledge ... Then I get to a common room properly ... you only had to ... you only had to distract Elena and Candela!" Raquel thought loud as she sat up and opend the window, while calculating how narrow it was, how much balance she needed to do this and if she was up to the task, and looked at Àngel almost pleadingly again as she put her own clothes on again, which caused him to look away out of good manners. 

Now you could almost say that she was staring down Àngel. 

"Raquel ... I've never heard a plan which is that badly! Now please take care of yourself, take the chance and please cure out!" he said seriously but soft, but had to give in to her particular look with a sigh.

" For gods sake ... well I'll help you !! But take care of you two ... And I wont let you go, since you hadn't eaten this slice of bread" he whispered gently, pressed the Walky Talky into her hand and saw the woman he had always admired, climbing out of the window after she had eaten what he forced her to eat. 

Shortly afterwards he devoted himself to his task and tried his best to distract the two woman in front of the room. 

  


As soon as Raquel had climbed out of the window, she already regretted what she was doing, since the window ledge was narrower than she had calculated and now a strong feeling of dizziness rushed over her thanks to the pregnancy. 

Only a few centimeters ... only ... As if in slow motion, she realized how she was losing her grip and starting to fall. "Àngel ... she was about to start screaming, but stopped when she suddenly hung in the air and was held by two strong male hands.

"What's that when it's done Inspectora? Did you want to kill yourself or something? Say it now and I'll let go of you!" the well-known voice of Àndres de Fonollossa, the brother Sergios, reached her ears, which inevitably made him her brother-in-law and uncle of Paula and her unborn child. 

" Bad weeds grow tall ehh? What are you still doing here?" blurted over Raquel's lips without her really being able to control it, even that, at the moment she was rather glad that she was being held by someone who was strong enough to hold her and her child's weight.

"Don't bother to thank me for saving you from falling. I am happy to hold such a incredible woman in my arms! Besides, you haven't answered my question yet ..." he declaired almost teasingly and made efforts to let go, just to analyze Raquel's reaction, immediately expressing her frightened face and her clear and "No ... Please help us .. Àndres! I miscalculated ... I thought I could do that!" she said immediately and sounded ashamed to show weakness in front of her former second strongest opponent.

"Support yourself on the wall with your legs ... I save you!" he said and even cheered his sister-in-law on to achieve another top performance. With gritted teeth, Raquel actually managed to hold on until Àndres pulled her all the way to the window ledge and into the room, but then immediately collapsed on a chair rather exhausted. 

She crouched in her armchair and looked at her brother-in-law without knowing how to react. "Thank you for saving us!" she couldn't get any more words over her lips. A simple "thank you for saving us!" . Sergio shot in her mind again and the thought of what would have happened, if she just plunged herself to her death.

Although it would not have changed anything in his current state of knowledge, it would have been a life-changing act for her and for him.

"Our Inspectora had miscalculated something... good to know!! And as often as the lady seemed to use the words "Us", she is pregnant ..." Àndres teased her, but was far from finishing and completed his sentence with "and what did you just want to do on the window ledge of the hospital ?? Did someone had a fight with the child's father? " 

That was the point where Raquel only could roll with her eyes and take a deep breath.

" Àndres ... please sit down! And feel free to call me Raquel! Your brother stopped using "Inspectora" a long time ago. He rather loves to call me "Cariña" or " mi amor""Raquel sighed slightly overwhelmed of the encounter with her brother-in-law. And even though glad on the other hand that she met a family member. 

Slighly confused as he was now because of her words, she realized that Àndres sat next to her and looked at her attentively. Friendly and in a way high interested in that what she would say now. 

"The Inspectora that I was once, died a long time ago! I quit right after the first robbery of Sergio... my colleagues would have made my life a pure hell because they would have reminded ,me forever, that have had a personal relationship with Sergio. In a way, they were right! I slept with your brother without regretting it. I didn't have the strength to shoot when the time was right. And I held my mouth until you left, only to gain time for you... Yes, I’ve cooperated with all of you. Because I fell in love with him! I've never fell for a man that hard as I fell for your brother! I don't care that I am his first girlfriend, that he didn't not know how to confess his love to me... He shows it to me how deep he feels anyway in his actions, while being alone with me. I do not care ... "Raquel suddenly stopped and had to laugh with a helpless smile on the clumsy marriage proposal Sergio had given her, which she refused with her words, that he had to be a little bit more romantic, "that I received the most crude marriage proposal in the world from Sergio. I was expecting something more romantic, but I know him very well by now and I know how difficult it is for him to express his feelings for me. Well ... After one year, full of regretting and lovesickness, I had finally the heart to flew to Palawan with my mother and daughter to find the man, I knew as three persons. Salvador, Sergio and the Professor! Well...we've been together since then and every day we get to know each other better, brought us closer together. We are happy ... very much in love I guess! I wouldn’t believe it myself if I didn’t experience it with my own body, and this child ... even though your brother doesn’t know about it ... This child completes our happiness!" Raquel finished her speech which was full of loving words and a goofy smile appeard on her face, while she rested her hand on her tummy again.

"What I wanted to say is, that I am one of you! "Raquel added with flushed cheeks because she had sayed all the unnessecary things to Àndres just now, even though it was non of his business.

" Did I just understand that correctly? You two are finally together?? Davvero Meraviglioso!! Beh Ti amo Raquel per aver Sergio un uomo felice! And i am an uncle? This isn't real right? You are joking!" Àndres blurted out after he had been silent for a few seconds to capture the words of Raquel, using the italian language per mistake and because he was actually over the moon, that his brother had finally found happiness. 

"Be Careful... we had to watch out for the little one! Even though I didn't understand what you have been saying! I guess I had to thank you, that you take it that entusiastic!" Raquel laughed softly out of relief when her brother-in-law pulled her into a stormy hug and flipped her around in the air. 

Immediately he became lighter again and her heart overflowed with affection when she could see the honest joy and the sparkle in the eyes of Àndres. 

" I've asked if your words were right and immediately was overjoyed and thanked you for making my baby brother that happy! Well... As I see...That means have to have to take care of my sister-in-law and my little niece or nephew now!" he saied smiling and dared to put his hand on Raquel's stomach, looking up confused when he couldn't feel anything.

"It's still too early ... You can't feel anything yet ... Only since the third month! I am in the second..." she couldn't help to start a silly giggling and took his hands before sitting down and grabbing her walky talky. She hadn't expected it, but he had to admit, that she feels very comfortable around him. Totally difrent as she felt three years ago. 

"I think it's time to call your brother!" she explained herself with a certain anticipation and turned on the device to be able to contact Sergio. "Mi Amor ..." she was about to start, because she expected Sergio, but was suddenly interrupted by Tokyo's voice.

"Inspectora? So you're still alive ehh?? How good that the professor doesn't know anything about it ..." Tokyo was just about to build up a dissagrement between herself and Raquel when both, she and Àndres heard voices behind the common room door that were to identifie by Elena, Candela and Àngel. 

"Tokyo ... whatever you have to tell me swallow it! Cops are in the next room I'm breaking off .... Over and out!" she hissed into the Walky Talky and startled when the door suddenly opened and the expected people were actually standing in front of them, pointed the gun at her and Àndres, who pulled Raquel immediately behind him and completely protected her but also raised his hands, just like her, taking their following arrest.

"Take them!" Elena said and therefore both Andres and Raquel had to accept that they were handcuffed. 

“ Damn it... don’t you see that we are unarmed... we only talked to each other!!! Are you crazy by now?” Àndres shouted eager to get free, but was held back to do so, as he saw Raquels eyes. 

“ Don’t you dare to think, that we believe only one more word, which crawles over your lieing lips!” Elena snapped sharply and grabbed him thigher around his Arms, so that a hurtful expression appeard on his face. 

„ Just do as they say... it‘s the best option in the moment!“ she wispered to him and looked straigh forward again, after she shot Àngel a guilty look.

By now they were defeted.


	6. Failures

"Those who are no longer here are Berlin and Oslo and Moscow," heard Raquel Sergio's low, calm but desperate voice as she went to the room where all the people were sitting, from whom she had the greatest respect. 

There weren't any other visitors at this island, who managed to make her this uncomfortable, before the first meeting with them.

She was by nature a fearless person, otherwise she would never ever had decided to run away with Sergio and start a relationship with him.

She was a negotiator ones. A Inspectora! She didn't got fear fast. But still, this group of people has it's own aura.

When she met the hot-heated Tokyo again after the heist, she had noticed what she thought of her relationship with her leader. For her she was a rat, the lowers of the lowerst scum, a traitor. 

The woman who had only started a relationship with Sergio to control him. To manipulate him! Just to put them all behind bars when the time was there. Not because she loved him endlessly! Not because she had fallen head over heels for him like a teenage girl for her first flame. 

Ready to do all the unrational, impossible things just to be with her big love. 

For her, she was the Inspectora, who was on the other side of the war. The outsider. 

And she firmly believed that she would be the same to the others.

She wanted to turn around again, to wait for her boyfriend in their bedroom. Laying on the bed and waiting for him to cuddle up with her, to take her gently and tenderly in his arms, finally kissing all her doubts and worries away that were building up in her body now. 

But, primary she promised Paula that she would bring back her "Papà" and Aunt Silene for her daily good night kiss, and secondly, a Raquel Murillo Fuentes did not hide away! After all not in their own house! 

As if she had to convince herself again that she was doing the right thing, she paused briefly before pushing herself off the door frame and slowly, very very slowly entering the room and heading to the dining table were the "family" Sergios had taken a seat. 

Immediately everyone stopped chatting and paused to stare at her, making her look unwanted and small. 

Highly insecure by the communicationless confrontation, she continued to look calmly at all those people trying to gain some of her lost power back, as if she had to show them, that she had indeed some sort of power as the woman at the side of their professor. 

Gently she put her hand on Sergio's shoulder and closed her fingers with his, to have something to hold on while facing the reaction of the others. She knew, that all of them knew her very well. And not as the good one! 

"What the hell ..." a pretty, tall, black-haired woman on Sergio's left, Ágata Jiménez, who called herself Nairobi, if she remembered correctly, was the first one who gets her voice back and the face of the pretty woman just got more and more flashed every second she looked at her.

"She is one of us now!" she let Silene explain in a calm voice and Raquel managed a friendly smile, immediately seeking physically closeness to Sergio.

"And I've also made a mistake. I lost control!" Sergio said in a still calm voice and squeezed her hand to give her support and security and to show her that he was there. 

Even though he was not aware that he achieved the complete opposite in her, only through his words. 

"And I've also made a mistake ... I lost control ..." still echoed in Raquel's head and made her take her hand out of her friend's, to sit on the hammock behind him. "I've lost control, but the group was there ... I've lost control ...". 

Was loosing himself in her arms really such a mistake? Was it really such a serious crime to have a personal relationship? An emotional bond, a partnership full of love and passion? Was it such a serious offense that he had to justify it to the people who got closest to a family for him? 

In passing, she noticed Ricardo Ramos and Mònica Gaztambide's gaze switching between her and Sergio. 

The slight nod, after an exchange of words with a concerned look on Mònicas face and Ricardos briefly burying his head in his hands with the words "You just fucked up really hard prof!" could only trace Raquel back to her present. 

She had always thought Denver, if she was right Ricardo calls himself like that now, was a teenager who got a little bit too old for this specific behavior when her friend has told stories about him.

Someone who would laugh stupidly in such a scene and even cheer about it. 

But she was proved wrong. He was grown up and more sensitive than she thought!

With one ear she noticed the others in the group, who suddenly agreed to Sergios, Andrès and her plan to save Anìbal Cortéz, with the other ear she realized her daughter's trample and wanted to anticipate by meeting her already at the door to the dining room but realized that she was already far too late so that Paula entered the room when she got out of the hammock.

"Papà, Aunty Silene, may I get my good night kiss now?" she squealed exited across the room while she already ran up to Sergio, cuddling into his chest and looking at the others and especially forwards Silene Olivera. 

Her face light up as Paula mentioned her, getting up from her chair and crossing the room, as if it was the normal, of the normalst things for her to kiss the little girl good night. As if she was a part of this little happy family. Not like the others. 

The surprised faces that suddenly appeared on all of those faces when her little daughter mentioned Tokyo ached Raquel deep down in her heart. She had already thought of it before and yet it gave her another hurtful stab.More hurtful as a knife would ever managed to do it. Just as hurtful as his words were just a few minutes ago.

"Paula please ... don't you recognize that Papà has visitors? I said I'll let them know that you want ..." Raquel already wanted to remove her daughter out of the arms of her lover to accompany her back to bed when Sergio cut her sentence with "It's okay Mi Amor, I will tuck her in again. Tokyo... may you kiss the young lady goodnight ...". he gave Tokyo the chance to give Paula a kiss, by waiting until they said goodnight to each other. 

Raquel looked into his eyes in surprise and realized almost too late that he had gotten up to put Paula back in bed and wanted to steal a tender and loving kiss from her lips, as he used to do it so often, but turned her head away in time so that he pecked her on the cheek by mistake.

That would suit him now that she allowed him to kiss her! Not after his glorious behavior ... Even if she wanted to! Even if her whole body ached for his tenderness and gentleness, she know so well by now. Even if it was pure torture to refuse his wonderful, velvet lips who felt so amazing on hers. 

In addition she was slightly jealous of Silene. Not because Sergio might have feelings for her, but because he let her know, that it was his mistake to fell in love with her, while he waited, until Silene had kissed HER little girl goodnight. She should be asked, if she wanted to kiss Paula goodnight, even if she was fully aware of the fact, that she had done that already, while tucking her in. 

She though she was his goddess. And until now, he treated her like one. But again she has been proved otherwise.

" I'll tuck her in now Raquel! Are you ok with staying here with the others? " Sergios voice was calm and soft, letting her know, that he was going to bring her little daughter in her bed, but he also asked her, if she was ok with it, if she stayed here with the gang, who know her as the former police officer, their negotiator. 

" How sensitive!" she though, while rolling her eyes and answering with a short " Of course... Take your time Sergio! I'll be fine!" before facing the group again, turning out to be the only person who was standing. 

As she did it back than at the police station as Inspectora, she stepped closer to the table,putting her hands at her hips, building up eye contact to everyone around the table. 

" For everyone who doesn't met me by now. I am Raquel Murillo Fuentes. Your former police inspectora and negotiator. My city name is Lisboa. I fell in love with Sergio during the 5 days of the first heist. I got captured from my own colleagues, because they though that I was helping you back then. I proved them otherwise, but kept my mouth shut a second to long so that you could escape and I could be free. After that I quit immediately. Since 2 years I am here now and build up the life I live here with Sergio and my daughter as well as with my mother. I want to make it clear to you, that I am one of yours now.. that I would rather die than to betray you! I will move the hell to get your friend back! Any questions?..." she suddenly got her temper and her secureness, as well as her strength back and looked quietly into the group the moment she had finished.

" So... I have introduced myself now... feel free to enjoy this evening!" she added rather friendly, sat down and formed her lips to a smile while the words of Sergio repeated continually in her head, driving her insane.

  


"So I was a lapse?" Raquel immediately went in the offensive when Sergio closed the door behind him and sat up in bed to had better access to his body.

"I‘ve never said that!" the Spanish man defends himself, confused, and went to the edge of the bed to lie down with Raquel wanting to hug her. 

„ But you mean it!” she snapped back, before she fell silent again, while she tried her best to hide her silent tears away. 

Silently, she turned her back at him and made no move to let herself relax into the warm pillows

"What's up Raquel ... what happened. Since Paula came into the room you've been so absent. You didn't even let me kiss you!" he said softly, placing a velvet kiss at her naked shoulder,seriously worried about her, while wiping her tears away. 

For one moment she just sank into his gentleness. But that doesn’t mean, she would forgive him that easy.

"Don't you dare to blame all at Paula! It's your fault! Who said that he made a mistake because he met me eeh? You didn't even had the balls to say sorry or.. I didn't mean it, like I said it. You didn't even apologized to me! I won't sleep next to you when you are like that! Come back when you know who you really are. Sort out your priorities and then tell me if you regret, what had happed with us! " she snorted angrily, grabbed her blanket as her pillow in one swift movement and crossed the room quickly, about to leave it.

"Mi Amor ..." Sergio called after her rather confused so that she stopped in the door and looked at him. "Save your words. I would have expected more from you!" she meant sharply and slammed the door behind her.

Daydream end

"Hey ... wake up princess! You aren't allowed to sleep here!" Raquel was rudely torn from her daydream, which turned into a nightmare by Elena, who had gone back from the front to the back. She was clearly displeased that her prisoner was sleeping. 

"Angel I said you should make sure that they are all awake! so, damn it do your job!" she hissed at her colleagues and disappeared back into the passenger space of the van.

"How long did I sleep?" Raquel immediately muttered disoriented and sat up straight away, so that she felt a little dizzy. " Fuck you pregnancy!" she hissed indignant and looked straight to Àngel, trying to hide it, but finally realizing the signs of her pregnancy. 

"Whole 3 hours. We will be arriving in Madrid soon!" he gave the information to his former best friend and smiled at her as if he wanted to encourage her before being interrogate from Sierra.

Since Raquel didn't want to break a dispute with Àngel, still the one from her dream in mind, she just nodded and leaned back against the wall letting herself collapse in Andrès torso again.


	7. Clarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again a big thank you to all of you and to Patrycia, who always encourage me to write along!

"Professor?" Sergio only recognized Marseilles voice when the man in question was standing right next to him and still he needed a second to get up from the forest floor.

"Professor? Are you all right?" the former soldier asked worriedly and held out his hand to his "boss" to help him get onto his feet again.

"Do I look like I am alright?" Sergio snapped at his friend, but pushed his glasses back onto the tip of his nose with an enormous sense of guilt. 

He mustn't have snapped at the man like that. 

It absolutely wasn't Marseilles fault, that Raquels former colleagues faked her dead, in order to make him loose his mind completely, so that he forget about the operation. That was, what they expected from him and unfortunately it worked. So he had to prove them wrong! He had to be stronger than this!

But the truth was, he wasn't strong anymore! The knowledge that his Angel was in the arms of the police, was nearly unbearable. That much unbearable, that he was totally willing to let himself get captured, just to be with her. But that was exactly the thing the think he would do. So he had to act the complete opposite way if he want to get her out!

"Drive me to our secret place. I have to speak to the people of spain!" he instructed the man next to him to take him to safety and climbed the van without wasting anymore time.

Marseille started the car without loosing words and didn't really know how to break the silence between himself and the professor, so the only sound they heard was the sound of the engine of her van combined with the tires on the road.

Absent, Sergio looked out of the car into the deserted landscape of the southern spanish area of Seville.

"If you want to talk about feelings I will listen Professor! Or maybe you want to listen to music?" the former soldier tried to get trough to the professors mind but he didn't listen. Instead Sergio only partially heard his comrade's voice and completely ignored Marseille.

As he continued to look at the street, he suddenly froze. This can't be true! His little, little sweet daughter was in Mindanao and enjoyed a life in peace!

She wasn't in spain, were her parents were trying to fuck up the system to get a criminal back and were about to fail totally! 

"Marseille ... stop ... NOW!" he shouted almost in panic when he saw the small figure whose braids were waving in the wind as she stared at the street sitting next to an older woman who looked quiet similar with Raquels Mother.

Although Sergio did not want to let the thought wander trough his head, he had to admit that these women seemed familiar to him.

He knew he couldn't risk it to be shown now. Too much was at stake for the whole team.

But if they were indeed Marivì and Paula, he would never be able to forgive himself if he drove past them now and refused to help them just because he had to save the team. 

Even if he would never say it out loud. But as much as he loved this whole bunch of crazy people, it doesn't compare to that, what he felt for Raquel, Marivì and Paula!

"Professor ..." Marseille wanted to appeal to the cold mastermind of him , but didn't get very far because Sergio gut his sentence with the word "Do it now, now! Marseille" which was so desperately that he followed his boss's orders immediately, even when he was a little bit confused by his words and actions.

The south spanish man waited impatiently for that moment, when for the car hit the roadside and jumped out of the car before it stopped properly.

"Paula .... Marivì!" Sergio shouted out loud, while running up to the woman and the girl in front of him. 

With every step Sergio got more clarity. They were Marivì and Paula! 

He wanted to shout out in relieve but his mouth kept shut, while his legs run automatically faster forward is daughter and his mother in law. 

"Papà!" the little southerner answered him faster, shortly followed by a friendly " Sergio" from her grandmother.

Immediately Paula ran towards him before throwing herself against him and wrapping his thin arms around his wrist enthusiastically.

"You are here Cariña ... I've missed you, do you know that?" the otherwise emotionally absent, slightly cold man murmured with warmth and emotion and lifted his daughter and flipped her around so that he was able to enjoy her near and her laughter.

"Me too! Me too. What are you doing here? Where's Mamà? Papà where's Mamà? She should be with you!" Paula suddenly realized Raquels absents and her laughter died so short, as it developed. 

Worried Paula straightened up to look in Sergios eyes so that she noticed Marseille now, who stepped closer to the little family, and greeted him with a simple delighted "Hi Marseille" but immediately came back to her question, trying to stare down her step father trying to get informations about her mother. 

"Mamà" Sergio tried to start but swallowed hard shortly after he had begun, continuing his sentence with, " .... Paula Mamà was not strong enough! Mamà coudn’t hide! At the moment she is in the hospital and no place is safer for her than this. But I promise you ... We will get Mamà back and escape! Together! "he whispered softly and hugged her little body tightly before turning to Marivì and smiled because the older woman had also wrapped her arms around him and was looking for his protection. 

She obviously wanted to tell him something but he didn’t care! All what matters was, that he had his family back.

"You're not going anywhere with my Daughter and mother-in-law!" Alberto's voice suddenly appeard behind him, causing Sergio to turn around so that he suddenly had Raquel's ex-husband in front of him and the anger rose in him so quickly he couldn’t even control it. 

He immediately thought of all the nights he had woken up from Raquel's kicks, whimpers, and sobs. The nights that ended the next day with a red cheek or even a black eye while his girlfriend clung to him for protection. 

Of all the conversations he had with her, in which she had confessed that Alberto had forced her to be intimitate with him and the fact that the emotional pain in her was greater than the physical and that which could not be processed.

And that reminded him, that she was all alone and he wasn’t there for here of she should get another bad nightmare. 

"Marseille? Take Marivì and Paula to the car. Hide them in a safe place, you won’t come back to pick me up! You are in charge now! Until I will call one of you! I think I have to exchange a few words with my old friend here!" he explained calmly handing his daughter and almost mother-in-law over to Marseille before he walked over to Alberto and pushed him against the wall of the small bus stop. 

“Now I will tell you a few words ashole! Marivì is not your mother-in-law, nor will I allow you to go near to my wife or our daughter again at 5 meters. I will make sure of that! "he hissed angrily in the ear of his predecessor and made the mistake of releasing the pressure on Alberto's body a little so that the man could take advantage of the situation and in pressed him against the wall in turn. Now, Alberto had the upper hand.

" I don't think so. Paula is still my daughter and you can't even defend yourself! How are you going to defend your sweet Raquel when I can't hold back myself and you're tied up! "He whisperd at Sergio and let the blood in the ear of the southerner started to rustle. 

This bastard would not take another step in the direction of Raquel.

He would take care of that. Suddenly tremendous forces formed in his body and he knocked Alberto's arms away, so that they stood wringing against the wall a second later.

"You disgust me! Should I list all the times she whimpered and kicked, while lying in bed next to me? "Sergio hissed at his ring partner and extended his elbow to the rear, so that the man who was now holding him in the headlock was with him put together an "Ouch", but still didn't let go of it. Yes, he even seemed to grin.

"Must have been because on the man next to her!" he grinned and paused one minute still holding him as tigh as it was possible. "It was because you, you bloody idiot!" Sergio pressed out, but lost control of himself for a moment, but could not predict the handcuffs, which suddendly snap shut. 

At that Moment he realize, that he had failed ones more

"Raquel is no longer in the hospital ... But don't worry. You will see your angel soon again. In front of the national bank of spain in the police tent! "he promised almost spitefully in his ear and moved him to go forward, so that he ended up tied up next to the man who wanted to take his family away from him, which wasn't the best way to save the group and Raquel ...

However, Alberto did mentioned something from the police tent right in front of the bank that could help to him, because Raquel was there, he was personally protected by the opponents and could even follow the action of the gang.

He just had to been able to put together a good plan until Madrid.

  


Raquels sight

A little disoriented, Raquel blinked at the bright sun and reaches out for Andrès's hand as she wanted to prevent the dizziness that would occur, because she got dizzy a lot at the moment. 

"Everything ok Raquel?" Two worried voices immediately sounded to her ear, which she could clearly identify as Andrès and Angel's voice, whereupon she merely nodded soothingly.

"Yeah sure ... Just a slight dizziness ... I'm blaming our little ones entirely for it!" she whispered back almost grinning and quickly covered her face so that she was not recognized as she followed her former colleagues into the tent.

As soon as the plastic stripes hit behind her, she tore the cover off her face, looking around carefully, already looking for a way to escape this chaos.

Slowly she looked into the faces of her colleagues.

In every single one of them. Her expression was illegible and could not be interpreted, which is why she turned to the only person whose expression she could interpret even if she tried to make it illegible.

Slowly, very slowly, she walked down the Isle formed by her former colleagues until she was almost in front of Alicia and first took a quick look at her swollen belly, finally raised her eyes and met her firmly and relentlessly, not dreaming of giving in first. 

"Hard to believe ... Me and pregnant!" was actually Alicia the first person to start talking, showing weakness, while her hands slid down her belly to confirm without touching herself, in oder to lead Raquels eyes.

" Congratulations!" Raquel replied merely and suddenly had to think of her own little miracle that was growing up in her.

Her little miracle ... so small, so inconspicuous that, as an outsider you couldn't even know that it existed.

She nearly lifted her own hand to stroke her tummy loving and let her hand rest at it, but was able to control herself in the very last minute.

"Inspectora ... we brought someone else to you! The brother-in-law of the criminal bride! They met in the hospital and were determined to make an escape plan!" Suarez's voice suddenly rose again, drawing the attention back to himself, and in this case to Andrès.

With the utmost mastery, Raquel was able to swallow her snippish comment and simply let Suarez endure it.

The expression on Alicia Sierra's face was suddenly much more important and interesting for her. 

As if it was suddenly a piece of the puzzle that hadn't existed in Sergio's mind or hers, none of them factored in, but was highly important to their current success.

"Andrès de Fonollossa ... Long time no see!" Alicia just whispered softly, almost a bit trembling, and stared at Berlin for a second before collecting her thoughts again and looking back at Suarez.

"Thank you!" she started before turning to her coworkers. 

"Ok, listen to me! I want a whole tent distance between Señora Marquina and Andrès de Fonollossa! Under no circumstances should there be a communication between them. Tie them up with everything you have, if necessary you gag them ... Got it?" she called out to the group and threw her hands up, which was probably a sign that they should do their job.

"How low did you sink Tatjana? That you don't even give an unmarried, captive, weakened woman the dignity of her own name? I really expected something more from you Amore!" the voice of Berlin rose, which was dripping with mockery but at the same time soaked with disappointment while looking at his wife as if he was suddenly disappointed and he saw who she really was.

"Alicia Sierra ... Just call me Inspectora Sierra" she whispered slowly after staring at Berlin for a long time and was about to turn away from him when he caught her eye again, which made her pause. 

He slowly walked up to his wife and took advantage of the fact that her colleagues believed that Alicia could defend herself.

"What do you want Andrès?" Alicia asked, her voice sounded almost cold, but Raquel noticing the tremor in her voice. 

So it was the truth! Alicia was Andre's ex-wife. Her brother-in-law had addressed her former best friend with Tatjana and she hadn't improved him when he called her “Amore“.

So that was what neither she nor Sergio had drawn in their plans, nor considered in their hot lessons at midnight. 

Alicia ... Alicia ... That was it !! The key to their life in freedom!

"Who is the father of the child?" was all she could hear, being too deep in her own thoughts and now began to analyze every single movement of Alicia and Andrès when she explained that it was none of his business.

There were definitely feelings on her side that she saw, even if the woman in front of her made the poker face of the century. 

And exactly these feelings could help them to get out. 

But Andrès seemed to have noticed that as well. 

You could say a lot about Andrès de Fonollossa ... but he was not an idiot. Maybe he wasn't as brilliant as his brother, but he wasn't an idiot.

Her colleagues were about to take her away again, when they stopped because of a shouted "Not Raquel Alberto! Not this time! You have to fight me first if you want lay hands on her again!” so the only thing Raquel saw, was how Sergio pushed into the tent in barley before Alberto, found her and was ready to defend her with handcuffs, completely ready to fight for her, before he even noticed his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... a big than you too all my readers... WTF over thousand reads!😍😍
> 
> I am really glad that you like my story🤗
> 
> I am looking toward to comments and thoughts for the story... ( you can write it in every language you want!!) 
> 
> Maby I will add ( only if you want of course) your ideas in the upcoming capters. You can write it down if you don’t want me to use your thoughts 🥰🥰
> 
> Have a nice day and stay healty in these times!!


	8. I am yours forever

"Don't even think about punching Raquel ones more Alberto. Not this time! You'll have to fight me first!" were the first words she had heard from her boyfriend since the emotional phone call, but it was enough to let the tears return to her eyes

He didn't say, how are you? I'm sorry, I was wrong in calling you a weak link, or even I love you! But that was not important.

Her boyfriend just showed his incredible, great love in a completely different, but highly romantic way. He showed her, that he was not letting her down and that he was going to fight for her and was also willing to be beaten up, only for the reason to never let this kind of pain happen to her again. To never experience an abuse ones more. 

"Sergio!" Raquel heard her own voice as if in a trance and had to watch as her friend received the first slap in the face from her former husband with rising horror. Then the second and the third until his strength finally let him so that he finally went down.

Without thinking about it, she ran to his side to catch the next hit for him, but Alicia pulled her to her pregnant body in the last second, so that she didn't take the next kick from Alberto, who went straight into Sergio's stomach area.

"Alberto! For fucks sake stop it! Leave this room now !!" Alicia shouted immediately and her gaze alone made him perfectly clear, that there were no other options and that he did not have to verbally defend himself and that he would pay later for his actions.

With an annoyed grumble, Alberto let go of his rival and finally stormed out of the police tent, so that there was instant calm under this roof. Even a little bit of peace. 

Alicia's grip on Raquel instantly loosened, giving her former friend complete freedom of movement finally giving her the chance to kneel in front of Sergio. 

"Sergio, are you okay? Mi Amor say something!" It left Raquel's lips when she finally knelt next to Sergio, who was holding his side with slight groans, and lightly touched him on the shoulder to draw attention to herself.

"Raquel? Is it really you? Or am I dreaming?" left Sergios mouth softly when he looked up at her again and reached out to tenderly touch her cheek, which caused the baskin beauty to close her eyes with a big smile while capturing the moment.

She was kneeling here, in the police tent in front of the National Bank of Spain, a highly wanted criminal, caught and with the expection of 30 years in prison. Nevertheless, the only thing that was going through her head at the moment was that her life partner, who was with her, had intercepted the blows that were actually meant for her and that was the most romantic declaration of love for her and her and her little one. 

"It's really me! It's not a dream Cariño! I am here, you are here ... We are together! From now on we will go through this together! We are together!" she whispered lovingly and wrapped her arms more tightly around her boyfriend as she leaned closer to him so that she could lean her forehead against his. 

It was as if time suddenly stopped. As if suddenly nothing was more important than the gentle hug they gave each other, the leaning of their heads and the associated deep eye contact, as well as the inevitable melting of their breath.

"Raquel ..." Sergio breathed in love, before their proximity robbed him the last mind and he pressed his lips gently and tenderly against hers, while pulling her body close to him, so that her complete forms adapted to his and they could feel complete so that they immediately threw their minds and only deepened the kiss.

The merging of their lips and tongues alone was enough to convey what they were feeling. Slowly, very slowly, he stretches out his body to Raquel, making it easier for the small woman to kiss him.

He got up carefully and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"I love you Raquel!" he gasped because he got slightly breathless from the kiss and had to loosen himself slightly from her, using the distance immediately to gently examine his girlfriend. As if he was opening her eyes now, the truth shot in like a lightning. 

He loved her ... more than anything! and he wanted to marry her and spend his life with her! He had already proven this during the past drive when he tried to ask for her hand in marriage, but failed miserably, because of the words he choose, and had received a tough rebuff from her.

"The next time you want me to become your wife ... try to be more romantic!" Her words echoed in her head and suddenly her outburst seemed ridiculous. They were in the 21st century and she could ask for Sergio's hand in marriage as much as he could ask for hers. 

It didn't matter that he was incredibly shy and inexperienced! She loved him for his prudent, tender manner, which distinguished him from Alberto.

Also, the important thing was that they both wanted it ... and that was clearly the case! If Raquel was honest, the question, if they wanted to spend the rest of their life together was more than redundant.

She already felt like Sergio's wife and was almost treated like a stepmother by the gang. More and more often she could hear a "If la profesora thinks like that then it can’t be wrong!" or "Watch out, that step monster will forbit you to do such a thing soon", which culminate in Monica's "Don't you see that something is wrong with the wife from the professor Ricardo? She looks incredibly pale and completely exhausted!!“ 

A slight smile ran over the Spaniard's lips. At this time, her friend noticed that she was pregnant. That was, when the symptoms of pregnancy set in and she believed that it was just a flu. 

"What are you thinking about, honey?" Sergio brought her back to reality and her thoughts went back to the marriage proposal. She would do it now... there was no need in waiting any more. And even when the place was highly unromantic additionally to the fact, that she didn't even had a ring, only their feelings matters. And if that would mean, that they would get married in prison, that it would be like that. 

"Sergio ..." it finally came over her lips when she managed to wiggle out of his embrace and slowly bending her knee in front of her boyfriend, who clearly didn't know what was happening to him, while taking his Hand in both of hers and did not let go and maintained eye contact. 

She was also aware that all of her former colleagues were watching this right now, but that was something she didn't care about. There was no better time than the present to admit to Sergio her feelings. And if she waited for him to get himself a real, romantic marriage proposal, they would be old and gray! 

"I know, I said not so long ago that you should try to be more romantic if you wanted to ask for my hand in marriage! I already live with your mother and daughter ... So getting married won't be a issue! Damn it! Do you know how hurt I was? I've been thinking for months what it would be like to be in a marriage with you! And then something like that? I really expected more from you !! But I am like that some things became clear when I was without you ... I love you ... like crazy! And I love you the way you are! And if that means that I have to kneel in front of you and ask you for your hand in marriage because you are too shy and inexperienced, then let it be like that! It won't matter to what I feel in the slightest way! I know I don't have a ring, but a ring is not important! The feelings between us are important. And they are real! I unconsciously sent myself for you during the heist! You are right! It happened to both of us! We have developed feelings for each other! That was ultimately the reason why I quit and moved in to you with my mother and daughter. Do you know what was really unbearable about the fact that I was a prisoner? "She asked gently, giving him a loving and gentle smile before softly continuing the sentence." The thought that I would never see you again! That we were separated from each other opened my eyes Sergio ... I never want to be without you again! Rather life-long prison with you than freedom alone! And that is exactly why I am asking you now, here in front of my former colleagues, in front of my ex-husband and your Brother .... do you want to be my husband and make me the happiest woman in the world? " Raquel completed her proposal and looked up at her boyfriend, who already brought her up with tears and a clear and loud „ Yes... I want to marry you!“ and pulled her up to give her an incredibly sweet kiss which quickly gained loving passion. "Besides ... you would never have met our little one if I was sitting in prison alone!" She mumbled absently as her lips parted and automatically took his hand, which she put on her stomach, together with hers.

She enjoyed the sight of their intwined hand on her stomach a second, before she looked up at Sergio again, "Yes Sergio ... I'm pregnant! We're going to have a child!"she whispered lovingly when she noticed the hopeful look and continued to look at him with shining eyes.

"You're pregnant? Sergio repeated the spoken words and looked at her from an increasingly disbelieving look, still not wanting to understand her words.

Had the most incredible woman in the world just revealed to him that his child grew up in him? Or had he just misunderstood her?

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" Raquel repeated what he said and had to smile despite the situation and the fact that they were just caught.

" That's incredible! Paula is getting a sibling! " Sergio whispered in love and at the moment only had eyes for the former Inspectora, because he had leaned down gently to her and fully enjoyed the kiss he gave her.

" Little brother! I am still shocked that you are getting married ! Besides, you shamelessly lied to me! You know how to kiss someone! Did you teach him Raquel? " Andrès interrupted their intimacy of his brother and his fiancé, so that they blew apart and stared at Sergio's brother almost shocked.

"Of course! I'm the best teacher out there you know! Didn't Sergio tell you that yet?" she asked with a grin and was apparently the only one of the three who handeld the situation, and pretended that it was the most normal thing in the world to teach her fiance how to have a relationship and that he was allowed to show emotions.

"Andrès? What are you doing here? I thought you were ..." Sergio breathed overwhelmed and closed the last few meters to hug his brother, who was immediately snatched away again, as a precautionary measure, should they get the idea come to consider fleeing at all.

So he sat there staring at the dark wall in front of him, hoping the police didn't know that the biggest mistake they were making was isolating Raquel, Andrès and him from each other...


	9. Love me again!

Andrés point of view:

"Andrés de Fonollosa .... up!" Alicia tried to appear as hard and unreachable as possible while she went up to her former husband and asked him to follow her. 

"Is this your new way of telling me that you want sex, Amore? You can still have it, if you just walk up to me and kiss me!" the cynical man couldn't hold back the suggestive comment of his ex-wife to which was accompanied with his typical grin and now slowly got up by himself to approach Alicia. 

"Not at all! I said up and I meant come with me. For an interrogation if you want to know it exactly. You better keep your stupid phrases to yourself," she said just as hard as she just appeard, grabbing him on the arm and pulled him with her without paying attention to her colleagues who were walking next to her and looked at her almost skeptically. 

"Ouch ... why do you women always have to grip so tightly?" he gritted reproachfully between his teeth and let himself be pressed onto the chair that was apparently intended for him, while Tatjana or Alicia (he wasn't sure which one was sitting across him now) took a seat across from him and almost sat down leaned slightly backwards. 

Alicia eyed Andrès de Fonolossa attentively and had to admit that he had hardly changed. His eyes were shining, his gaze was awake and there was a touch of cynicism reflected in him, while his body ... well ... he was still as she remembered it.

Like when she fell in love with him. 

Like when she got involved in the love affair with the criminal. 

"Chi è il padre del quest'bambino Alicia? Chi è questo figlio di puttana ... Cazzo di mierda ... Vorrei saperci con chi mi hai sostituto veloce così." slipped in italian over the lips of the Spaniard in order to stay undercover, so that no one knows what they are talking about.

Alicia hadn't even begun the first step of the interrogation or even had a chance to start talking.

"Nessuno ...."answered the red-haired woman in italian, a little shocked by Andre's obvious initiative and couldn't hide the truth anymore. 

Not only did her Ex just manage to take over the interrogation but also squeezed the truth out of her with one simple personal question. 

But this only showed how much she still trusted and loved Andrès. 

Oh yes she loved this man! 

She had never stopped and would never stop. 

The world could end before her and she would still love him and trust that Andrès would protect her from the end of the world!

And that's exactly why he was allowed to know that she wasn't pregnant. 

"Non racconta bugie Alicia! Non farlo! Chi è quello stronzo?" the taller man jumped up and his face came too close to hers despite the table, so that they were briefly lost in the eyes of the other and only focused on each other for a moment.

"Non sono incinta, cazzo! Non sono stata mai incinta! Non hai capito ancora? Vorrei essere con te! Solo con te! Per sempre!" it was clearly too much emotions for the spirited redhead, so that she jumped up and got rid of the fake baby bump with a quick wave of the hand so that the bump fell on the floor while she looked almost breathlessly at Andrès and now stopped walking around the room for at least a second, which led to the eye contact to Berlin . 

Within a second her feelings took over in her and she just stood there, still looking her love Andrés in the eyes.

The butterflies in her stomach buzzing around wildly and letting her no longer think rationally. 

Only Berlin managed to lose her composure and let her give someone so much control of a conversation with her. 

Andres walked around the table without words and looked speechless at the woman he had once loved. 

Where there was a baby bump a few seconds ago, there was now a perfect-trained, flat stomach and a well-formed, attractive body. 

"Hai mendito? Perchè? Dimmi perchè ...aspetta ... tu mi ami ancora?" he asked, almost a bit surprised but full of love while walking slowly, very slowly towards the woman of the same age, only to steer her firmly against a wall and to keep her trapped between it and his body.

"Sì ti amo ancora! Ho mendito perchè... perchè voglio perderti, perché volevo ricominciare con una vita normale!" It came through her lips without being able to control it and lost itself once more in the eyes of her former lover, who returned her gaze as intensely as in love and with his face came ever closer to hers. 

"Ti amo ancora. Ti ho sempre amato. E ora sono pronto ... pronto per vivere con te" came almost like a whisper from her lips while she finally gave up the resistance, which was not meant to be serious anyway, and settled on his lips suddenly lay down on hers ...

Sergio's point of view:

Sergio had been working all night to pull himself out of the mess but finally had to realize that this was virtually impossible and he couldn't do more than waiting and drinking tea while Marseilles had the whole gang under his command. 

They had practiced everything ... but not that! 

There was never at stage that Marseille could play their part in the event of an emergency. 

Only Raquel was considered because she was competent enough and had the necessary psychological training to control the bunch of children who were now on their own in the bank.

He hadn't thought of the fact that both he and Raquel could be caught. 

In the current situation he was completely helpless, offended and haphazard. 

And the worst part of the whole situation was that the police knew that he was completely screwed and that neither his own person, his own group, nor his crew or the hostages were under control. 

The whole evening passed him by like in a bad action film, but this one wasn't particularly rich with new information for him.

Alicia, his brother's ex, who had chosen to escape to a normal life without fear of being followed, kept the men around her on edge by giving them orders.

Every now and then, however, she also looked at Andrés who returned her looks in an intense way until she approached him with a few colleagues who Sergio did not know yet and asked him to follow with a "Andrès de Fonollossa ... up". 

The reaction of his brother by immediately explaining that she could have sex by simply kissing him shocked him so much that he hardly realized that Alicia grabbed Andrès hard and pulled him with her. 

The fact that an interrogation, as Alicia called it, turned into an argument was not understandable for Sergio and he hadn't seen it coming. 

"Sergio ... Hey Sergio" it was suddenly Raquel's voice that pulled him out of the action movie which turned into a horror movie. 

Surprising her voice seemed to be way too close to his body and that could only ment that she had liberated herself.

"What ... what are you doing here?" was everything that escaped his lips and would have been almost too loud if the loud, incomprehensible voices of Alicia and Andres hadn't covered him. 

His Bad Ass fiancée was covering his mouth with her hand to be on the safe side to silence him before she handcuffed him got rid of it and started talking.

"I have a plan Sergio ... trust me. Just call it the plan Tuscany" Raquel whispered in his ear and her determination let shivers run down his spine...

Translation of the fight between Alicia and Andrés: 

Andrés: Who is the father of that child Alicia? Who is that son of a whore? Damn it... I would like to know with whom you have had replaced me that fast!

Alicia: With no one

Andrés: Don't tell me lies Alicia! Just don't! Who is that brick?" 

Alicia: I am not pregnat damn it! I've never been pregnant! Didn't you get it by now? I would like to be with you! Only with you ... forever!" "

Andrés: " You've lied? Why? Please tell me why! Wait... do you still love me?"

Alicia. I've lied because I wanted to forget you! Because i wanted to start over with a normal life! / But I am ready jet... ready to live with you


End file.
